Bummy
Bummy Bummy is an protagonist in Ryne & Dal. She is a vagrant and survives on the streets against the Dystopian Mafia and other violent vagrants. She is 22 years old and lives on the streets of Dystopia. Bummy was first voiced by Laura K. Welsh. Appearance Bummy is a large, anthropomorphic raccoon with black, grey, and white fur. She has matching purple hair and eyes. She wears a faded green tee shirt with similar pants. Bummy also wears a faded green beanie on her head. Personal History Born on January 28th, 2018, Bummy was an average Anthromorph child. Her parents were in poverty and Bummy grew up in Southside Dystopia. Her father was a factory worker and her mother was unemployed. Bummy's father also worked with the city mafia to make extra money to provide for his family. When he was replaced by a machine at his job, Bummy's father was desperate to find new work. His odd-job wages as a mobster accomplice was not enough to support his family and he turned to loans from the city mafia. Bummy's father was joyous to provide for his family as he paid off apartment rent, purchased a refrigerator, and purchased maintenance for his car. Unfortunately, he did not give thought as to how he would repay the loans and on the morning of his daughter's birthday, three, armed loan sharks were sent to collect the father's debt. The mobsters kicked the family's door. Alerted, the father ordered his wife and child into the bathroom. Immediately after they locked the bathroom door, the mobsters broke in, shooting and killing Bummy's father. Six-year-old Bummy, with her mother kneeling in the bathroom, was hoisted up and out through a small window. The mobsters busted the door down after Bummy was clear of the room and shot Bummy's mother. Bummy ran down the street and cowered in an alleyway. She was discovered by vagrants and was taken in as one of their own. They gave her a faded green beanie, which all of them wore. Bummy missed and grieved for her parents, but was happy to have another family. On October 18th, 2040, Bummy was routinely stealing from Old Man Smith's Shoppe, a small, under-protected store run by a single elderly man, and was caught by Ryne Ampersand , whom was also inside the store. Ryne allowed Bummy to exit the shop and then followed her down the street until she walked into an alleyway. Before Ryne could confront her, a Dystopian Mobster cornered Bummy and demanded she come with him to the mob boss. Ryne intervened and attacked the mobster. Bummy used the opportunity to escape and stole the mobster's car. Ryne hopped in the car with Bummy and she sped off. After being pursued by and escaping additional mobsters, Bummy parked the car and walked away. Ryne tried to arrest her and take her back to Smith's Shoppe, but Bummy laughed at him and walked away dismissively. Ryne continued to stop and question her until Bummy finally agreed to ride with him in order to escape the attention of nearby mobsters that were looking for her. Bummy ordered Ryne to take her to Deadwood Avenue, her home with the vagrants. Ryne complied and, once there, he met her homeless friends. Bummy took Ryne into an alleyway and he asked her about the mobsters. She told him the story of her childhood and the tragedy of her parents. Ryne related to her by telling of his own rough childhood. Before he left, Ryne bid farewell to the shoplifting Anthromorph as he better understood why she chose to steal from Smith's Shoppe. As Ryne walked to his car, a mobster watched him leave and reported via radio to his criminal accomplices the location of Bummy. She was captured by the mobsters and brought before the mob boss. Ryne caught word of Bummy's capture and investigated her disappearance. With the assistance of Governor Livwell, Ryne tracked Bummy to a safehouse and rescued her from the compound. During the rescue, Bummy was shot in the lung and Ryne rushed her to the hospital. Ryne left her there and returned a week later. He was surprised to discover Bummy had left the hospital. In her room, Ryne found a note on her hospital bed describing her feelings toward him. Ryne felt warm knowing he had earned a new friend and wondered when he would run into her again. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists